We Are One
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: Masa lalu, sebuah kata yang menggambarkan cerminan diri di masa lampau. Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang penting memang, tapi masa lalu bukanlah segalanya. Masa lalu akan menjadi kenangan untuk menjalani hidup kedepan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya seperti itulah seharusnya. Namun bagaimana kalau masa lalu itu datang kembali ?


**Yunjae fanfiction/We Are One /OneShot**

Author: ** simsimVoldamin**

Pair: YunJae

Cast: Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong,Shim Changmin.

Leght: 1/1 (oneshot)

Genre: Romance

Rate: T (Teeneger)

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Desclaim: God,Them Self,Their parents,SM ent ,C-JES,Cassiopeia,YunjaeShipper

Warning: dont like dont read, this fanfic's pair is boyXboy,Typos,if you dont like jung yunho or kim jaejoong as a couple just leave ma FF is Mine ^^ so if you yunjae's haters or TVXQ's Haters just go to hell ehh i mean leave this page t(^v^)t LMFAO~~

A/N: mengambil inspirasi dari antique bakery ^^

Sumary:

Masa lalu, sebuah kata yang menggambarkan cerminan diri di masa lampau. Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang penting memang, tapi masa lalu bukanlah segalanya. Masa lalu akan menjadi kenangan untuk menjalani hidup kedepan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya seperti itulah seharusnya. Namun bagaimana kalau masa lalu itu datang kembali membawa berjuta impian di masa lalu tersebut menjadi nyata. Akankah kita tetap memandang masa lalu sebagai kenangan atau akankah kita menggenggam masa alu tersebut dan berupaya membuat mimpi yang kita dulu(atau mungkin masih) kita harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

"aku ... aku menyukaimu,,, a-aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan, kau tak perlu memikirkannya" pria mungil berkaca mata minus itu menundukan kepalanya saat sang lawan bicara memandang tepat dimatanya.

"huh? Apa kau tak tau kalau aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang,dan orang itu jelas-jelas adalah perempuan" laki-laki tinggi dengan tampang angkuh itu menaikan alis nya memandng laki-laki dihadapannya.

"aku tau,, tapi aku mendengar kabar kalian sudah putus" msih menyembunyikan wajah mulusnya dibalik helaian hitam lembutnya,sang laki-laki manis itu kembali menjawab.

'a-apa?! Dari mana kau mendengar berita itu?" sedikit tersentak sang laki-laki tinggi itu bertanya.

"aku...aku mendengar dari banyak orang, mereka bilang kau baru saja putus dengan pacarmu,apakah itu salah?" akhirnya wajah lugu nan manis itu keluar dari balik helaian hitam inah miliknya,memandang tepat di kedua mata tjam sang lawan bicara.

"lalu apa maumu? Kau mau tidur denganku?"

"a-apa benar?" mata bulat indah itu berkilat cantik.

"liahat,aku tau kau hanya ingin aku meniduri mu" wajah tampan itu menarik seringai mengejeknya.

"bukan seperti itu,,, aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu,,,aku..."

"aish aku tahu hubungan macam itu hanyalah mementingkan hubungan fisik. Dan aku tahu kau hanya ingin aku tidur denganmu, aish menjijikan" minuman kaleng yang berada di tangan sang laki-laki tampang itu telah tumpah isinya diwajah laki-laki manis bermta bulat itu.

Melenggang pergi sang kaki-kaki jenjang si laki-laki tampan meninggalkan si anak malang yang masih menunduk dengan mata bulat indahnya yang kaca-kaca.

"aku ingin membangn sebuah toko kue dan puding,umma" laki-laki inggi berajah tampan itu tampak sedang merayu sang umma.

"tapi kau harus meneruskan bisnis keluarga yunho-ah" sang umma yang masih tampak cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak ide sang anak.

"serahkan saja pada junsu umma, biarkan sepupuku itu yang mengurus, aku pasti akan sering-sering membantunya di perusahaan"

"apa maksud mu? Bisnis ini bisnis keluarga kita jangan sembarangan menyerahkannya pada orang lain!" sang umma tampak sedikit kesal pada tingkah senaknya sang putra tunggalnya.

"baiklah, aku akan meneruskannya tapi aku kan tetap membangun toko ku!"

Jung Yunho, laki-laki tampan berumur 27 th ini adalah anak seorang pengusaha Jam tangan mewah "Crystal Corp" Jung Namgil dan seorang desainer terkenal Lee Eunhye. Jung Namgil Meningggal karena ganguan pada jantungnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Entah kenapa Jung Yunho yang dikenal sang umma tidak suka makanan manis ini ingin mendirikan sebuah toko kue dan puding yang jelas-jelas pasti berasa manis. Sang umma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang anaknya inginkan hanya saja dia sedikit heran dengan kemauan yunho.

Dan sekarang sang umma hanya bisa pasrah pada kelakuan anak tunglnya yang suka seenaknya.

Setelah berkeliling untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk tokonya akhirnya pemeran utama kita menemukan tempat yang dia inginkan.

Tempat yang telihat hangat dan minimalis tapi terasa elegan itu yang menjadi pihan yunho untuk tokonya, "Red Pearl Cake shop" sebuah nama yang dipilih yunho untuk tokonya.

"sekarang tinggal mencari seorang yang bekerja didapur dan pelayan hahaha!" dengan rasa bangga yang berlebih yunho memandang puas hasih desain toko yang dipihnya, kesan glamour dan sexy yang dapat dari perpaduan merah dan dan perak ayang menjadi interior tokonya.

Cling~

Suara lonceg dipintu toko menandakan ada yang membuka, seorang laki-laki dengan wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik atau bisa kita bilang Gorgeous tampak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang tebalut skiny jeans berwarna hitam dengan boot setinggi betis membalut kaki jenjang indahnya, dan dipadu mantel biru tuanya tampak dikedua mata musang yunho.

"permisi..." suara halus yang terdengar merdu dengan kesan serak yang sexy itu menyapa pendengaran yunho.

"ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"apakah toko ini memerlukan pegawai? Aku merasa iya, karena toko ini baru akan dibuka, benar?" sebuah senyum menawan dibibir merah merekah itu ikut menambah esan indah di wajah mulus bak malaikat itu.

"err, iya bagaimana anda bisa tau,sedngkan saya belum menempel pengumuman atau lowongan apapun?" sedikit menaikan alisnya yunho menjawab.

"kebetulan lewat saja karena kebetulannya lagi rumahku didekat sini, dan bisakah tidak berbicara terlalu formal?"

"maaf, baik lalu apa keahlianmu?"

"apa kau tidak ingin tau nama ku lebih dahulu?" sedikit kesal laki-laki cantik tadi membalas.

"hahaha maaf sekali lagi, nama ku Jung Yunho" yunho mengulurkan tangannya disertai senyuman berkarisma miliknya.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" bertambah kesal sang laki-laki cantik itu atas jawaban yunho.

"memang kita pernah saling mengenal?"

"yah! Jung Yunho! Baru 10 tahun dan kau sudah melupakanku!" dengan sebal laki-laki cantik itu memukul bahu yunho dengan tas hitam yang dibawanya bertubi-tubi.

"ya! Aw! Hentikan! Yah! Memang kau siapa?"

"Kim JaeJoong! Kau ingat sekarang huh?!" dengan wajah cemberut laki-laki cantik yang ternyata bernama jaejoong tadi menghentikan aksi memukulnya.

"Mwo?! Jaejoong?! Kau?"

"ya! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu!"

"eh? Tidak hanya saja kau tampak err ... tidak sama?"

"ya! Apa maksudmu?!" lirikan tajam dilayangkan jaejoong pada yunho

"ah! Maksudku kau banyak berubah, lihat kau tampak tambah seperti wanita sekarang, hanya lenganmu saja yang tampak berotot"

"apa maksudmu?!" dengan kesal jaejoong memukul kepala yunho bertubi-tubi dengan tas yang dibawanya –lagi.

"aw! Yah! Maksudku kau tampak sexy sekarang!"

"aish!" dengan perasaan kesal (atau malu) jaejoong menghentikan pukulannya.

"hey jaejoong-ah apakah kau masih ... gay?" dengan sedikit berbisik diakhir yunho bertanya dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"kau harus waspada jung, aku memiliki feromon membuat bahkan orang normalpun menjadi gay untuk ku haha!" dengan bangganya jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipi yunho.

"huh? Hahahahahah~ kau apa? Hahahaha" yunho tertawa dengan dasyatnya menyambut pernyataan yang didengarnya dari jaejoong.

"yah! Berhenti tertawa yunho-yah!"

"maaf, kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa jae hehehe"

"aish yasudah aku pergi saja" dengan perasaan kesal jaejoong berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar.  
"he-hey! Jangan marah dulu, aku hanya bercanda" dengan sigap yunho menangkap lengan jaejoong yang akan melenggang pergi.

"apa?"

"kau tadi ingin melamar pekerjaan kan? Lalu apa kemampuanmu?"

"kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalo aku melamar di toko kue berarti aku seorang patissier!" jaejoong menjawab masih sedikit kesal karena ditertawakan yunho tadi.

"oke-oke kalau begitu kau ku terima"

"hey yunho-ah" tampak jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur, dengan seragam putih nya dan rambut lembutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang dengan poni yang dimundurkan kebelakang dengan penjepit rambut merah berbentuk kepala gajah dia tampak benar benar lucu.

"hm?" masih sibuk membersihkan pernak-pernik ditokonya yunho menjwab sambil lalu.

"hey apa kau lupa pernyataanku dulu?" jaejoong berjalan mendekati yunho yang sedang sibuk beres-beres.

"yang mana?"

"kalau aku menyukaimu,yang mana lagi?" dengan cerianya jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang yunho dari belakang dengan kepala yang bersandar dibahu yunho.

" yang kau lakukan, lepaskan. Aku sedang bekerja jae" yunho menarik lepas tangan jaejoong yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu" sedikit menggerutu jaejoong duduk di bangku samping yunho yang masih sibuk beres-beres.

"aku masih ingat,kenapa?"

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menerima ku menjadi pegawai tokomu?" jaejoong menopang kepalanya dengan ke dua tangan sambil memperhatikan yunho.

"tak ada alasan khusus,hanya ingin"

"tsk,jawaban macam apa itu,hey yunho-ah bagaimana kalau nanti kau sampai jatuh cinta padaku kalau aku bekerja disini?" dengan pandangan mata bulat yang bersinar-sinar jaejoong mendekati yunho-lagi.

"tidak akan,sudah berapa kali kau ku tolak sejak aku menyirammu waktu itu jae?" dengan jahilnya yunho mencolek pipi jaejoong yang tampak cemberut.

"yah! Kau jahat kau tau?! Untung saja aku bukan pendendam huh!" dengan sebal jaejoong berjalan kembali kedapur.

"dulu kan aku masih sedikit tidak terkontrol jae,mianhae nae?" yunho mengikuti jaejoong dari belakang sambil mencolek-colek pinggangnya.

"hentikan! Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk membuat kue!"

"tu kan sekarang ngambek lagi"

"tidak! Dan pergi dari sini!"

"hey ini toko ku"

"pergi!"

"hahahaha"

"yun~ coba kue ini!" dengan cerianya jaejoong menaruh 2 buah kue dihadapan yunho.

"apa ini?"

"tarte au chocolat dan charlotte aux poires aku buat dengan penuh cinta~"

"huh? au .. apa?" yunho bertanya dengan tampang bodoh lucunya yang membuat jaejoong begitu gemas.

"aish sudah makan saja!" dengan tidak sabar jaejong menyuapkan cake coklat dan putih yang tampak lezat itu ke mulut yunho.

"bagaimana? Enak kan?" dengan tampang penuh harap dan mata berkilat-kilat bak kucing kecil jaejoong menunggu jawaban dari yunho.

"aku tidak suka manis"

"huh?! Lalu kenapa kau mendirikan toko kue! Aish beruang bodoh!" dengan gemas jaejoong memukul kepala yunho.

"yah! Aku hanya ingin itu saja, auw kau memukulnya terlalu keras" dengan menggerutu yunho mengelus kepala yang tadi dipukul jaejoong dengan sendok yang dibawanya.

"benarkah? Mianhae!" jaejoong mengelus kepala yunho yang tadi dipukulnya dengan lembut sambil meniup-niupnya seakan luka itu akan sembuh terbawa angin.

"hey kau tampak seperti ibu-ibu sekarang hahahaha"

"yah! Bodoh!" dengan perasaan malu jaejoong berjalan kembali ke dapur-tidak lupa dengan gerutuan-gerutuannya.

"hey jae, aku rasa kita butuh beberapa pegawai disini" yunho menyusul jaejoong kedapur.

"em,aku rasa satu atau dua saja sudah cukup yun, toko ini tidak terlalu besar juga"

"baiklah aku akan mencari nya"

"aku tidak mau pegawai wanita!"

"hey,ini toko kue dan wanita lebih paham tentangnya"

"Aku tidak mau!tidak ada pegawai wanita,titik!"

"tapi-"

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"aish oke..."

'sebenarnya siapa pemilik toko ini sebenarnya,aku atau dia?' batin yunho sambil memandang laki-laki cantik yang sedang sibuk dengan adonan kuenya itu.

"disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?"

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berwajah lucu dan tampak kekanakan bertanya dengan tidak sopannya.

"iya,kau tertarik?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu tampak tak mendengarkan laawan bicaranya tapi lebih memilih memandang kue coklat yang nampak lezat dihadapannya,dengan tidak tau dirinya laki-laki imut itu memakan kue coklat yang menjadi incarannya tersebut.

"yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dengan sebal yunho menggeplak kelapa dengan rambut pendek itu.

"aku lapar!"

"siapa tadi namamu?"

"changmin,Shim Changmin"

"bagaimana jae?"

"hm,dia lucu dan cukup sexy" toyoran kecil diberikan yunho atas jawaban ngawur jaejoong.

"yah! Maksudku apa dia bisa bekerja disini? Tsk!"

"aish kenapa lama sekali! Aku lapar!"

"diam kau! Ini sesi wawancara diterima atau tidaknya bekerja disini"

"yun,aku rasa anak ini cukup baik, lagi pula dia terlihat tampan,itu bisa menarik pelanggan aku rasa" berbisik jaejoong menyampaikan pendapatnya tepat ditelinga yunho.

"baiklah, kau diterima,tapi aku ingatkan anak kecil, jangan masuk kedapur saat hanya ada jaejoong"

"memangnya kenapa?" sedangkan jaejoong hanya mengangkat sebelaah alisnya tanda heran.

"kau tau petissier kita ini gay, dan dia punya feromon mengubah orang normal menjadi gay" dengan blak-blakan nya yunho menjelaskan.

"yah!Beruang bodoh!"

"yun~!" suara merdu jaejoong terdengar mengalun lembut memanggil sang empunya toko yang sedang kesulitan menghafalkan daftar nama-nama cake(dengan gambar) yang dibuatkan jaejoong untuknya.

"hm?" yunho terlihat fokus dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"apa kau melihat changmin?"

"bukankah dia ada didapur bersamamu tadi?" akhirnya yunho mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah jaejoong yang berdiri sebelahnya.

"tadinya begitu,tapi anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang,padahal aku membutuhkan bantuannya didapur"

"ck anak itu kubayar untuk bekerja,tapi yang dia lakukan hanya mengacau dan makan hahh,ayo biar aku yang membantumu didapur".

Yunho hanya memandang bingung pada macam-macam adonan kue maupun hiasan kue yang berada diatas meja dapur,sesekali dia melirik jaejoong yang dengan cantiknya menghias beberapa cake yang telah jadi.

"lalu apa yang harus aku bantu disini jae? Sepertinya kau bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan mudah?"

"kau hanya perlu berada disini dan menemaniku hingga aku selesai itu saja"

"huh?" yunho menaikan alisnya mendengar penuturan jaejoong yang tidak masuk akal ditelingannya.

"itu membuang waktuku jae,bagaimana kalau ada pelanggan didepan dan mereka kembali karena mengira toko ini tidak ada yang penjaganya?"

"ya!kalau begitu carikan changmin! Aku butuh seseorang yang menemaniku didapur"

"hanya untuk melihatmu menghias kue?" yunho menaikan alisnya.

"aku tidak terbiasa memnghias kue sendirian yun"

"yah,kau ini laki-laki kenapa manja sekali?" dengan sedikit kesal yunho mencolek pipi jaejoong.

"aku tidak manja,aku hanya tidak terbiasa sendirian itu saja" jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya,dia memang manja tapi dia tidak suka dibilang manja-tsk.

"aish baiklah,aku akan mencari changmin untuk menjaga di luar"

"lelahnya!" suara tinggi changmin mengganggu yunho yang sedang manghafal nama-nama kue itu.

"memang apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini hingga kau lelah? Kau hanya makan dan mengacau sepanjang hari dan kau sudah mengeluh lelah,tsk" yunho menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas ditangnnya.

"aku melayani pembeli dan membantu jae-hyung didapur,kau saja yang tidak tau,benar kan hyung?" changmin melirik jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk merapikan kue-kue.

"ne,minnie ah telah berkerja keras" jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan mengelus lembut pipi laki-laki tinggi yang tampak kekanakan itu dengan sayang.

Yunho melirik kearah jaejoong yang (dimatanya) sedang menggoda changmin itu.

"aish hentikan! Apa kalian pasangan sekarang?!" yunho bertanya dengan nada terganggunya.

"apa? Siapa?" jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yunho yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"jae-hyung begitu lembut dan menarik,aku mau saja menjadi gay untuknya hahaha" dengan menyebalkannya(dimata yunho) changmin melingkarkan tangannya dipundak jaejoong yang memang lebih pendek darinya disambut jaejoong yang tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan changmin.

"hentikan! Kalian membuatku muak, jaejoong-ah ini sudah waktunya kau pulang,ayo aku akan mengantarmu" yunho menarik jaejoong (yang memang telah berganti pakaian sejak 30 menit yang lalu) keluar menuju mobil hitam yunho yang terparkir disamping toko.

"yah! Changmin-ah tutup tokonya ok?!" yunho berteriak pada changmin yang masih terpaku didalam toko.

"kau yakin minnie tidak akan menghabiskan kue ditoko dulu sebelum pulang yun?"

"aku akan mematahkan anak itu jika dia melakukannya" masih dengan nada sebal yunho menjawab.

"yun~ aku lapar!" jaejoong memegan perut ratanya yang memang terasa lapar karena dia belum makan malam sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam sekarang.

"kau ingin makan apa? Tapi aku rasa tidak banyak lagi restoran yang masih buka sekarang" yunho melirik jam tangan hitam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya.

"aku bisa masak sendiri makanan yang aku inginkan,ayo berhenti di supermarket dulu aku ingin membeli bahan-bahannya,kau mau makan apa yun?"

"terserah kau saja"

"oke! Ayo berhenti di supermarket ujung jalan itu"

"hm"

"ah! Aku kenyang jae,berhenti memasukan makanan-makanan itu kemulutku,perutku terasa ingin meledak kau tau itu?" yunho mendorong tangan jaejoong yang sejak tadi sibuk memasukan makanan-makanan buatannya kemulut yunho.

"aish! Aku hanya tak ingin pipi tembemmu menghilang yun" jaejoong mencubit pipi tembem yunho yang memang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah walau dia tidak memiliki gigi gingsulnya lagi.

"aish,perhatikan dirimu sendiri ,kau itu tambah kurus kau sadar lihat pipimu terlihat lebih tirus,apa kau tidak makan dengan teratur hm?" yunho mengelus lembut pipi jaejoong yang memang tampak lebih tirus.

Tidak ada jawaban dari jaejoong,hanya mata bulatnya yang memandang mata musang yunho dengan lembut,perasaan itu memang tidak pernah hilang dari hati jaejoong,walau selama sepuluh tahun ini dia memang pernah dan sering menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain tapi itu hanya sekedar hubungan berlandaskan ketertarikan sesaat atau bahkan hanya fisik,hatinya telah lama terambil oleh laki-laki tampan yang dulu sering menolaknya ini,dia tahu sebaik apa yunho yang sebarnya(karena dia sering menguntitnya) itu membuat rasa cinta jaejoong pada laki-laki ini lebih dan lebih.

"yun" jaejoong memegang tangan yunho yang masih berada dipipinya masih dengan mata mereka yang saling tangan jaejoong dia gunakan untuk balas mengelus pipi laki-laki tampan itu.

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan mata yang mulai terpejam,terbawa suasana sunyi yang terasa nyaman ini yunho ikut memejamkan matanya,ikut memanggut bibir laki-laki cantik itu,mengulumnya mesra dan beberapa kali ikut menggigit bibir atasnya dengan gemas,jaejoong mengikuti ritme ciuman lembut yang terasa memabukkannya itu dikulumnya bibir bawah yunho yang sexy itu dengan manis. Dia benar-benar seperti bermimpi,duduk dipangkuan Jung Yunho laki-laki yang sering menolaaknnya dulu,laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya kini sedang memeluk pinggangnnya mesra dan memanggut bibirnya dengan intense. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher yunho saat dirasakannya ciuman laki-laki tampan itu terasa lebih panas dan menuntut.

Ciuman mereka terlepas saat keduanya merasa sedikit sesak didadanya yang membutuhkan udara.

"yunho-ah" jaejoong mencondongakan wajahnya untuk mengecup setiap inci wajah laki-laki-laki tampan didepannya,kecupan basah yang terasa tulus dan penuh kasih.

"jae" yunho sedikit mendorong wajah jaejoong untuk mengamati wajah laki-laki cantik dipangkuannya itu "kau masih mencintaiku hingga sekarang?" yunho mengelus rambut halus itu tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"kau tau yun? Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu dari dulu" jaejoong memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan-kecupan manis yunho dibahunya yang memang terbuka karena dia menggunakan kaos V neck longgar.

"maafkan aku" yunho menegakkan kepalanya untuk memandang mata jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit berkabut karena nafsu yang mulai muncuk diantara mereka.

"untuk apa kau minta maaf hm?" jaejoong merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi telinga dan leher yunho.

"menyirammu sepuluh tahun yang lalu,membuatmu menungguku begitu lama,membuatmu-" ucapan yunho terpotong oleh kecupan manis dari jaejoong.

"sebenarnya kau mau mengatakan apa hm?" jaejoong tersenyum dengan begitu manis sambil menggelus rambut tebal yunho.

"maukah kau mencintaiku sekali lagi?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu yunho-ah"

"maukah kau menghabisakan sisa hidup mu bersamaku jaejoong-ah?"

"kau terdengar seperti sedang melamarku tuan jung" jaejoong menggigit gemas bibir bawah yunho.

"begitukah? Aku tidak peduli aku hanya ingin hidup denganmu,itu saja" yunho mengecup hidung lancip jaejoong dan membawa laki-laki dalam pangkuannya itu dalam dekapan yang hangat.

"yunho-ah,benarkah ini nyata? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Semudah itukah?" jaejoong berbicara ,masih dalam pelukan hangan yunho,semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"aku memang tidak percaya akan cinta pada pada pandangan pertama sayang,tapi bukankah kita memang sudah lama mengenal hm? Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang hatiku inginkan sayang,tak ada sebuah kebohonganpun" yunho mengecup puncak kepala jaejoong dengan lembut .

"yunho-ah aku juga tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama,apa kau membaca pikiranku huh?"

"otak kita saling terhubung hahaha"

"yah! Kata-katamu tak romantis sama sekali!" dengan kesal jaejoong memukul punggung yunho yang masih dipeluknya.

"bercanda sayang,couse you are my other half " kecupan manis yunho berikan di kening jaejoong yang nampak memejamkan matanya(merasa nyaman) dipelukan yunho.

"i love you so damn much yunho-ah"

"i love you too jaejoong-ah"

Hidup itu sebuah pilihan,kau harus mampu memilih diantara ego dan perasaan,hidup dalam aturan yang mengekang atau hidup dengan kejujuran yang penuh kebebasan. Sebuah takdir memang telah digariskan,tapi takdir digariskan sesuai dengan usaha manusia itu sendiri, turunkahlah sedikit ego mu,dengarkan perasaanmu dan buka pemikiranmu lebih laus,maka kau akan mencapai kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan.

_END_


End file.
